


Run, Rabbit, Run

by CaptainWhiskas



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daedra, Daedric Princes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gentle and rough, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWhiskas/pseuds/CaptainWhiskas
Summary: The ‘little rabbit’ could hear the grin in his hunter’s voice and shuddered. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what will come. “Get it over with,” he whispered weakly.“Not so fast, my sweet prey,” Hircine said, amusement in his voice. Clavicus could feel the hot breath against his face. “The fun part hasn’t even started yet,” Hircine purred into Vile’s pointy ear, his husky voice sending shivers down the young man’s spine, making his breath hitch.





	Run, Rabbit, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love pretty boys getting ravished by beefy men.  
> English is not my native language, so please point out any mistakes so I can get better.  
> Enjoy!

His feet hurt, his body was covered in bloody scratches from the wild bushes surrounding him, and every breath he took came with a sharp pain. His white toga, completely impractical for running through the wild, was catching on twigs and thorns, ripping apart further with every stride he took.

Clavicus Vile stumbled over the roots on the ground and lost his footing. He came crushing down on the hard dirt, tearing his hands open and tears started to burn in his golden eyes. He could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer. He swallowed hard and scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to get some more distance between himself and his pursuer. 

But he already knew he would stand no chance against the prince of hunting. He might as well give up and face his fate. He huffed. No, he wouldn’t go down so easily. Taking a sharp turn to his left, he fought his way through thick bushes until he stumbled into a clearing with one massive tree in the middle. He paused for a second to take in his surroundings and decided to hide behind the enormous tree trunk as it seemed to be his best option.

He tried to calm his ragged breaths and to listen closely over his hammering heart. No footsteps or anything crashing through the bushes to be heard. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a brief second, inhaling deeply.

“Found you, little rabbit.”

Clavicus Vile shrieked and opened his eyes in shock at the deep gravelly voice and stared in the empty eye sockets of a deer skull right in front of his face.

“How did you-?” He panicked.

Hircine’s dark chuckle turned into a booming laugh. “I am The Huntsman of The Princes, you are on my hunting grounds and you really think you could hide from me?”

He cocked his head and reached out with his large hand to gently stroke a strand of wavy hair back into place, caressing Clavicus’ cheek as he withdrew his hand.

Clavicus’ gaze flicked to the retreating hand and he spotted a piece of white fabric between calloused fingers. This action did not go unnoticed by Hircine who snickered. He brought the fabric to his own face and inhaled deeply, empty holes intensely glaring into the golden orbs of his prey, which swallowed dryly.

“So you understand, little rabbit?”

The ‘little rabbit’ could hear the grin in his hunter’s voice and shuddered. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what will come. “Get it over with,” he whispered weakly.

“Not so fast, my sweet prey,” Hircine said, amusement in his voice. Clavicus could feel the hot breath against his face. “The fun part hasn’t even started yet,” Hircine purred into Vile’s pointy ear, his husky voice sending shivers down the young man’s spine, making his breath hitch.

“W-what do you mean?”

Hircine chuckled. “You will see soon enough, my pretty prey.” His teeth scraped along his jaw line. Clavicus whimpered.

“Please,” he begged. For what exactly he didn’t know. For Hircine to stop, to end this fast, to let him go?

The hunter laughed again, grazing his teeth lower, over the side of Vile’s neck. “You surrendered pretty easily, little rabbit.” He grabbed his prey’s left horn and yanked it to one side, biting down hard onto its neck. Clavicus yelped.

“Please!”

“Please what?” His right hand gently travelled along the side of the slender man while he continued nibbling at his neck.

Clavicus Vile couln’t answer. Goosebumps formed on his skin and his knees were about to give in. Hircine’s large calloused hand roamed across his chest, sliding the toga from his shoulder, which slid down and pooled around Vile’s hips, where he always tied a cord to hold it in place.

The bared man gasped. Thick fingers ghosted over his chest and encircled a rosy nipple. He winced when those fingers pinched the stiffened bud and continued to roll it between thumb and index finger.

“Tell me what you want, sweet bunny,” Hircine rasped while still harassing the nipple. His other hand slid down the horn and cradled the back of Vile’s head, playing with his hair gently.

Clavicus felt weak. He was trapped by the muscular and strong body of Hircine with no chance of escaping. He was completely at his mercy. And to his horror his body got excited by this. A shiver ran down his body right to his crotch as Hircine asked his question again, impatience swinging in his voice as he growled. Vile would die anyway, so why not have a little fun, right?

He tried to collect himself before anwering with failed confidence. “Claim me.”

Hircine nudged him with his skull, which could be interpreted as a chaste kiss on the cheek. “And I thought you’d never ask.”

“Well I wasn’t the one who-“ Vile’s attempts to protest got lost in a loud moan as Hircine reached down and palmed his half-erect cock. Clavicus’ knees finally gave in and he clutched onto Hircine’s muscular arms. The god of hunting wrapped his left arm around the slender waist and pushed himself against the smaller male. He moaned again as he felt Hircine’s big bulge pressing against him.

“You make such pretty noises, little rabbit” He rubbed himself against his prey. “I want to hear more of your sweet voice,” he growled into his ear, voice laced with lust.

Hircine pulled away and ripped the remains of the toga off the slender body, baring it completely. He gazed over the delicate body hungrily, making Clavicus blush and cast his eyes down. Hircine has seen him naked a lot of times before but never seemed to grow tired of the sight while Clavicus never seemed to get used to being exposed like this.

“You’re the prettiest prey I’ve ever caught,” he breathed. “It will be my pleasure to ravish you, defile you, mark your entire being as mine.”

Clavicus flushed even darker, his cock twitched at those words.

“I will stuff my cock inside your tight ass, I will make you scream, make you come apart,” he rambled on, hungrily eyeing Vile’s aching dick.

“Yes,” panted Clavicus and bit his lip. “Make me yours.”

This was all the permission Hircine needed. He stepped closer to his prince again, pressing him against the tree roughly and continued biting his neck. Clavicus whimpered as the rough bark scratched his tender back. Those strong hands roamed across his body, discovering and claiming every inch of soft flesh. 

One hand trailed lower, slightly brushing along his leaking cock to cup his balls and massage them tenderly. Clavicus gasped and clutched onto Hircine’s muscular arms again. Hircine’s finger searched for Vile’s entrance and encircled it teasingly until his prey’s breaths became all ragged and needy. He carefully pushed a finger into the pre-lubed hole, listening to the sweet moans his actions caused.

The grip on his arms tightened as he fingered his lover, adding more and more fingers to stretch him thoroughly. Vile squirmed around the thick fingers, his cock leaking and desperate for attention. A loud moan escaped his lips as Hircine’s fingers found his sweet spot and kept hitting it, drawing more needy whimpers from the slender man.

Vile could feel his orgasm building and whined loudly as Hircine withdrew his fingers. The strong prince man-handled him around, his cheek now scraping along the unforgiving bark, his ass perking out.

He yelped as a hand came crushing down onto his ass, the loud slap echoing through the forest. Hircine hit him again and started to knead the reddening flesh with his calloused hand. Clavicus tried to steady himself against the tree. He could hear the ruffling of fabric as Hircine rid himself of his kilt.

“Look at you, my sweet prey, all needy for my thick cock,” Hircine exclaimed as he spread Clavicus’ cheeks apart, staring down at the gaping hole.

Vile inhaled sharply as he felt Hircine’s length brush along inbetween his cheeks. He continued the teasing until Clavicus couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck me already!” he hissed.

Hircine just chuckled, gripped his prey’s hips and pushed his thick length into Clavicus Vile, who cried out as the thick girth stretched him further and Hircine sheathed himself completely in him. He gave him no time to adjust and started pulling out and slamming right back in, setting a brutal rhythm.

Pleasure and pain came rushing through Vile and he moaned like a tavern wench, arching his back and pushing himself against Hircine’s muscular thighs. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the feeling of being dominated and taken like this.

A strong hand tangled into his wavy hair and yanked his head back. Tears burned in Clavicus’ eyes at the sudden pain and he let out a long whine. Hircine growled behind him, biting along Vile’s tender shoulder and drawing more needy whines and ragged breaths from him.

“Yes!” Vile gasped as Hircine slightly changed the angle and hit his sweet spot. “Oh yes! Please..!” he rambled on between moans as the thick cock kept hitting his prostate. “More… Please!” he begged. And Hircine obliged.

He pounded into him at a maddening pace, his grip so tight dark bruises formed on Clavicus’ creamy skin. His other hand snaked down and around Vile’s neck, gripping it as well. Raspy moans escaped Hircine’s skull which send shivers down Clavicus’ spine and right to his arousal, which already dripped ropes of pre-cum to the ground.

Clavicus Vile could feel his orgasm building again. The grip around his neck tightened, cutting off his air supply, making him gurgle a gasp and sparking something in his loins. He came hard, thick ropes of cum spurting on the ground and against the tree.

Vile’s hot walls clamping down around his cock tipped Hircine over the edge shortly after. His thrusts came to a stuttering halt as he shot his load deep into his prey with a groan and a forceful bite into the shoulder, strong enough to draw blood.

The grip around Clavicus’ neck loosened and he mewled from all the stimulations. He could feel Hircine’s hot ragged breath on his neck as both of them came down from their high. Hircine gently nipped at his neck and shoulder, caressing his sides and chest. Soon he pulled his softening cock out, which earned a small whine from his lover.

He turned his exhausted prey around to face him again and cocked his head. “Happy?”

Clavicus Vile nodded with a weak smile. “Best idea I’ve ever had in a while.” He placed a kiss onto Hircine’s skull where his snout would have been.

Hircine chuckled and bend down to get his kilt and put it back on. He grabbed the remains of the toga and wrapped it around his lover, who was to weak to show any form of protest. Not that he wanted to anyway. Hircine picked him up bridal style, Vile’s head nuzzling against his furry neck.

“Want a nice hot bath, my little bunny?” Hircine asked.

Clavicus nodded and with the last of his strength conjured a portal back into his realm, where he had built a little cozy home for himself and Barbas, which over the years became sort of a home to The Huntsman of The Princes too.

He placed his hand back onto Hircine’s broad chest and caressed it lazily. He could feel Hircine smile down at him as he stepped through the portal. He closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile still ghosting on his lips.


End file.
